Hattori Sol
'Character First Name' Sol 'Character Last Name' Hattori 'IMVU Username' XerxesSol 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 08/01/188 AP 'Gender' Male 'Height' 4' 8" 'Weight' 90 'Blood Type' O negative 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Nation of Water 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Sol from the Hattori family has been thought of as a possible young genius. In his early age he has shown to be quiet, thoughtful, and quick on his feet when it comes to strategy, tactics, and preperation in battle. To this point in his upbringing and training Sol has accomplished most tasks quiet easily, all except for Genjutsu which he seems to still struggle with for the moment. However it is said that Sol eventually overcomes his challenges usually with in a few attempts. Sol is the quiet type that keeps to himself and speaks as few words as possible when he only has too. His family has noticed that when in the heat of battle his aquatic sky blue eyes which have been noted as "sky blue eyes are as deep as any ocean, and icy as any iceberg." tend to glow for short moments, however what this is and what it means is yet to be known. For the moment in training Sol has shown no affinity towards any one particular type of fighting style other than some impressive tactics he used in his entrance exam which promoted him to the status of Genin. Sol being from the Hattori Clan has trained to one day utilize Chidori, especially on their weapons. Hattori are often highly effective Ninja and assassins, their intelligence makes up for their low stamina. They are also highly accurate and deadly with thrown weapons. This proud upbringing has put a heavy burden of expectation of Sol. Sol's worst enemy is himself for he goes past his own limits if it means obtaining a goal no matter the cost. In addition to his quiet personality Sol is incrediable quiet on his feet, it is as if nature itself does not recognize Sol's exsistance for he makes hardly any sound when he moves. This is probably do to his small frame and being so young that there is hardly no weight to his step at all. 'Nindo (optional)' "... this is pointles, time to end it" "your death will be the sweetest lullaby yet" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hattori 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) 'Weapon of choice' Bokken 'Strengths' Speed 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu Databook 'Weapons Inventory' 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Team Affiliation Team Bae Sensei: Kaji Bae *Hattori Sol *Mori Noriko * 'Allies' Kirigakure Village 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Sol has always been a quiet child, even at birth he rarely cried. His icy blue eyes have always made others feel that his gaze was piercing into the very heart of their being. His jet black hair, quick and nimble figure made him stand out at times when practicing and training as a young child. His parents believed in disciplined behavior and were accomplished ninjas themselves. Sol always felt he had an impossible expectation to live up to, that never meant he’d give up though trying to achieve a certain level of fame around the Hattori. He has always been steadfast in his devotion and study. His family accepted nothing less than a perfect score which caused Sol to push himself pass his limits and often isolating himself from others his age. His peers would call him icy and cold, some were even afraid of his gaze because of how piercing it felt. Sol was exposed to things that children at his age would not experience for some years to come. Those in his family who were further along in their training would use their ninjutsu or genjutsu around Sol and this caused Sol to become more competitive, wanting one day to surpass those in his family. Nothing but excellence, quick acceleration, and progress would please his parents. RolePlaying History 'Approved by:' Category:Hattori Category:Hattori Sol Category:Genin Category:Nation of Water Category:Team Bae